


Denial is the first stage of Grief

by Tempermental18



Series: Five stages of Grief [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little graphic, Blood, Gen, Hellhounds attacking people, spn spoilers, spoilers for 12x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempermental18/pseuds/Tempermental18
Summary: Changed the title, because now am gonna do all five stages . And yes, I have lost my mind. Blame the writers .Hellhounds are grieving, in their own way. They are grieving for the loss of their one true King, Crowley.





	Denial is the first stage of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing about Supernatural belongs to me .
> 
> Un-Beta'ed and written while low on sleep.
> 
> Spoilers for the finale, and angsty. With blood . 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

~~ Hell, in general, isn't what one will call.....quiet. With the endless screaming of torturered souls, the cries of help falling from their battered and bruised lips, and the mad cackling of twisted demons, Hell is always noisy, silence is such a foreign concept in there. Even today, Hell is being its usual self . Souls screaming, crying out for help, begging to be let go, shrill laughter of the ones inflicting the pain, and hundreds and hundreds of Demons celebrating the win of Lucifer, their one true King. But what is this loud sound that is drowning out all of the others ? It is the barking of Hellhounds. 

The loud, insisting, booming barks of Hellhounds as they run from one place or the other, eyes blazing a furious red . Faster than lightning, they are tearing through Hell, snapping their jaws and grinding their teeth every time a Demon approaches them .~~

 

~~"Oh come on Puppy, why so mad ? Come and enjoy, for today is the day of celebra- Arghh !!!!!!" The rest of the demon's words were drowned out by his own screams of agony, as the humongous black beast sunk its teeth into the borrowed flesh . Sharp, sabre like teeth tore into its way to the bone, crushing said bones with brute force . 

Once every trace of the demon's twisted soul had evaporated, the beast opened its maw, letting the corpse drop down onto the burning stones like a rag doll . Blood clinging to its teeth, the hound left the corpse to rot, dashing towards another direction, the sulfuric stench of the Demon hidden in the corner hitting the beast's nose.~~

~~ "So I am thinking, Carnations for the wedding. Red and White. What do you think ?" the girl asked into her phone. Hearing the reply from the other end, she shook her head, and let out an exasperated sigh. " Come on, Rick, I am just taking a shortcut through the park. Relax."

"Just tell me what you hav-" the girl came to a halt, looking around herself, trying to find the source of the low growling that was tearing through the comforting silence. Coming up completely empty, for there was no other living being beside herself in the park, she frowned,before returning to the previously abandoned conversation. "Nothing, just some dog, I thin-" The growling came closer, the sound fear-invoking by now.

"I'll get back to you, Rick" The girl flipped of her phone, and broke into a run,trying to escape the invisible monster that was now following behind her. 

In her haste to put as much distance as she could between herself and her invisible attacker, the girl tripped on her own feet, falling down in a jumbled heap .

She was about to get up, but before she could raise her head from the ground, she felt a puff of hot breath over her neck. The last thing she heard, was the grinding of teeth . In no time, the air was filled with her screams, and the grass beneath her splattered with blood. 

In a matter of seconds , Rosie Queens breathed her last.~~

Rosie wasn't the only one to lose her life that night. Plenty of lives were lost that night, human and Demon alike. Both Earth and Hell were filled with ear-piercing screams of agony, as monstrous hounds grieved the loss of their one true King, trying to drown their grief in blood and gore . For the one person they cared for, for the person they loved, was no more. And the hounds tore apart Earth and Hell, looking for that one person. After all, Denial is the first part of Grief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, but no problem if you aren't coherent enough. Nor am I. Stay strong, people.


End file.
